muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZeppoMarxist
Jon Stewart on Millionaire Hey, nice addition! Is that on YouTube somewhere? —Scott (talk) 21:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I have it on tape from the original broadcast. --Anthony 23:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! Do you have the means of sharing online somehow? I'd love to see that. —Scott (talk) 04:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Nope. I can send it to you if you want to upload it. I'll have to go to my parents' house and get it. --Anthony 04:12, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Count on ESPN I'm moving this to for better viewability. —Scott (talk) 01:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Marjory's appearances Woo-hoo, that's great! —Scott (talk) 15:04, 11 July 2007 (UTC) wikipedia Heya! I saw you were having some trouble with the wikipedia template on the Paley page. Inconsequentially, I just moved Wikipedia's article for the Paley Center, but in cases where you want to link to an article on Wikipedia that's named differently than ours, just add a pipe and the text after the template name like this: . When linking to an article with the same name, just the regular tag (with no pipe) will work. —Scott (talk) 16:01, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :All right. I figured it was something like that. I knew about the regular one. Thanks, fella.--Anthony 16:02, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Talk template Hey dude: I have a wiki tip for you. When you post a new message on an article talk page, add this to the top -- . That lists the page in the Active talk pages category, and it makes it more likely that people will see your question. Ta da. -- Danny (talk) 19:08, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :All right. I wasn't sure how that worked. Thanks. --Anthony 21:28, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ta-da! Hey! It's always nice to see friends on the wiki! —Scott (talk) 23:06, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Performer box Hey Anthony! It's great to see you back on the wiki! Since you were here, we've come up with some new stuff -- I saw your addition to the Kermit the Pig page. If you want to list a performer on a character page, you can put in a "performer box" by adding this template: . That makes the blue box at the top of the screen. Cool, yeah? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:24, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Huzzah! Anthony! If I had known you were coming, I would have stocked up on pineapples. IAmRoland410 00:12, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 12:24, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Danny! Thanks for the welcomes. But I'm just Anthony. You know, Anthony. I thought my real name was supposed to show up on my user page somewhere. I put it when I registered . . . ::Oh, hey, sweetie! No, I don't know if we have access to the registration stuff. Maybe we do. I should look into that. Anyway, I'll put you on the Community portal page. Also: to sign your talk page messages, type four tildes, like this: -- ~~~~ . That automatically puts in your signature and a date stamp. It's great to see you here! Yay. -- Toughpigs 16:11, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Well. There it is then. :::I plan to do some serious editing during Christmas break. Finals tend to get in the way of such things.--ZeppoMarxist 20:10, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC)